


Ruhe nach dem Sturm

by KeeperofKnowledge



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Almost everyone is mentioned, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Sibling Bonding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofKnowledge/pseuds/KeeperofKnowledge
Summary: "Also... verrückter Tag, was?"Fehlende Szene aus Staffel 2 Episode 9. Nancy und Mike sind die einzigen, die noch wach sind und reden über alles, was geschehen ist. Gott weiß, dass die beiden ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden verdient haben.





	Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe Stranger Things nur im Originalton gesehen, daher entschuldige ich mich, falls ich etwas falsch zitiert haben sollte.  
> Die englische Version dieser Fanfiction findet ihr hier: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514384

„Also… verrückter Tag, hmm?“  
Mike löste seinen Blick widerwillig von Els schlafender Silhoulette und drehte zu seiner großen Schwester um. Nancy lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen und sah Mike mit unlesbarer Miene an.  
„Ich habe Mom angerufen und ihr gesagt, dass du und die Jungs spontan bei Will übernachtet. Sie fand das nicht gerade toll, aber um diese Uhrzeit kann sie ja schlecht was dagegen machen.“  
Mike nickte stumm und wandte sich wieder von Nancy ab, die angesichts seiner scheinbaren Sorglosigkeit eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Bist du nicht nervös über den Ärger, den du zweifellos bekommen wirst?“  
Mike schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich mich einen Scheiß für das interessiere, was Mom und Dad dazu sagen? Nach allem, was heute passiert ist?“  
„Ich muss zugeben“, sagte Nancy und lächelte schief, „das das ein wirklich seltsames Wochenende war. Sogar für unsere Maßstäbe.“  
Das entlockte sogar Mike ein kleines Lächeln. Für einen Moment redete keines der beiden Geschwister, dann seufzte Mike und sein Lächeln wurde von dem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt, der das letzte Jahr hindurch fast zu seiner normalen Miene geworden war.  
„Glaubst du, dass wir es jetzt endlich geschafft haben? Dass diese ganzen durchgedrehten Dinge jetzt endlich mal ein Ende haben werden?“  
Nancy seufzte schwer und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dunklen Haare.  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab sie zu. „Wir haben das Schattenmonster aus Will herausgetrieben-“  
„Den Gedankenschinder“, warf Mike ein.  
„Wie auch immer wir es nennen wollen“, fuhr Nancy etwas ungeduldig fort, „es ist noch immer da draußen. Und wenn Will Recht hat, dann wird dieses Ding auch weiterhin versuchen, in diese Welt einzudringen und noch mehr Menschen umzubringen.“  
Mike nickte bedrückt. Fast automatisch zuckte sein Blick zu Will hinüber, der in seinem Schlafsack zwischen Dustin, Lucas und Max lag. Die Erwachsenen hatten gewollt, dass Will in seinem eigenen Bett schläft, aber die Kinder weigerten sich die Nacht in getrennten Räumen zu verbringen. Und da Will's Raum zu klein für sechs Leute war, wurde prompt beschlossen dass alle im Wohnzimmer schlafen würden. Nancy sah ebenfalls zu Mikes bestem Freund hinüber. Nach einem Moment ließ sie ihren Blick über die anderen Leute schweifen, die sich im Wohnzimmer des Byers-Haushalt versammelt hatten. Joyce lag, zu einer Kugel zusammengerollt, in einem Sessel hinter Will. Hopper saß zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, den Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen. Steve lag neben Dustin, den Kopf auf einem großen Kissen abgestützt, und gab bei jedem Atemzug ein leises Pfeifen von sich. Hopper hatte versprochen, dass er ihn bei Tagesanbruch ins Krankenhaus fahren würde, aber der war noch immer mindestens zwei Stunden entfernt. Immerhin schien Steve nicht unter allzu großen Schmerzen zu leiden. Nancy schmunzelte etwas, als sie bemerkte, wie Dustin sich im Schlaf herumgewälzt hatte, so dass sein Kopf jetzt Steves Arm als Kissen nutzte. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden so verschiedenen Jungen versetzte Nancy noch immer in Erstaunen – besonders, da die beiden ihres Wissens nach vor ein paar Tagen quasi nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten.  
Ein Geräusch zu ihrer Linken zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, und Nancys Lächeln wurde breiter, als ihr Blick auf Jonathan fiel. Der ältere Byers-Junge saß vornübergebeugt am Küchentisch, den Kopf auf die Vorderarme gestützt. Er lächelte leicht im Schlaf, genauso wie er es vor zwei Tagen in Murrays Wohnung getan hatte. Die Erinnerung an die gemeinsame Nacht schoss Nancy das Blut in die Wangen, und sie hoffte inständig, dass Mike ihr errötendes Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen würde.  
Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihrem jüngeren Bruder um und stellte fest, dass sein Blick noch immer auf Will ruhte. Nancy legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und versuchte, ihre Stimme zuversichtlicher klingen zu lassen, als sie eigentlich war.  
„Hey, hör mal. Was Will passiert ist, war schrecklich, ich weiß das. Kein Kind sollte so etwas durchstehen müssen, niemand sollte das. Und ich weiß auch, dass das für dich noch viel härter sein muss als für mich – schließlich ist er dein bester Freund. Aber bis jetzt haben wir es doch immer geschafft, Will zu retten, oder? Egal was das Universum uns entgegengeworfen hat, wir haben es überwunden und wir haben überlebt.“  
Barb hat nicht überlebt, dachte Nancy. Barb verrottet auf der Anderen Seite. In Mikes Augen blitzte etwas auf, und Nancy wusste instinktiv, dass er gerade an Bob Newby dachte und das schreckliche, blutige Ende, dass er gefunden hatte. Es hatte ihr zwar niemand Details über Bobs Tod geben wollen, aber sie hatte genug von verschiedenen Leuten gehört, dass sie sich ein ziemlich genaues Bild davon machen konnte.  
„Hey!“, sagte Nancy energisch und packte ihn nun an beiden Schultern.  
„Denk nicht an Barb und Bob, okay? Wir können später noch für sie trauern. Jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal darüber freuen, dass wir noch hier sind und dass wir es zumindest fürs erste mal wieder geschafft haben.“  
Anstatt zu antworten trat Mike vor und schloss Nancy in eine stürmische Umarmung. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung schloss Nancy ebenfalls die Arme um ihren Bruder. Für eine Weile standen die beiden einfach nur da und genossen die beruhigende Wirkung, die die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen auslöste.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du noch am Leben bist“, murmelte Mike mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass du noch am Leben bist“, erwiderte Nancy mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
Sie hätte nicht sagen können, ob eine Minute oder eine Stunde verging. In ihrer innigen Umarmung versunken, schien es den zwei Wheeler-Geschwistern, als ob sie sich in einer Blase befänden, in der die Zeit stehen blieb. Für eine Weile war alles vergessen: all die Verwirrung, all der Zorn und all die Angst, die die letzten paar Tage bestimmt hatten. Selbst der tief sitzende Schmerz, der die beiden schon seit jener schicksalshaften Woche im November 1983 verfolgte.  
Schließlich kam jedoch auch dieser Moment zu Ende, und Mike löste sich verlegend lächelnd aus der Umarmung. Er drehte sich um und nahm die gleiche Haltung ein, in der Nancy ihn zu Beginn ihrer Unterhaltung gefunden hatte. Nancy folgte seinem Blick und schmunzelte, als sie Elf sah, die friedlich schlafend auf dem Sofa lag. Seit Hopper vom Labor zurückgekehrt und ihren bewusstlosen Körper ins Haus getragen und behutsam auf dem Sofa plaziert hatte, war sie nicht aufgewacht. Nancy runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie Mike sich störrisch geweigert hatte, von ihrer Seite zu weichen. Nur Will's Aufwachen hatte ihn dazu gebracht, seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem jungen Mädchen abzuwenden. Und früher in der Nacht, als Elf in ihre Leben zurückgetreten war… was hatte Mike noch gleich gesagt, während die beiden sich fast schon weinend in die Arme gefallen waren?  
Ich hab dich nie aufgegeben. Ich hab jede Nacht angerufen, jede Nacht seit…  
353 Tagen. Ich weiß.  
„Hey, Mike? Hatten wir nicht eine Vereinbarung?“  
Mike sah sie nur verwirrt an. Nancy seufzte und erklärte:  
„Keine Geheimnisse mehr, weißt du noch?“  
Mike brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich Verstehen auf seinen Gesichtszügen abzeichnete.  
„Das hatten wir damals gesagt, an dem Tag als… als El verschwunden ist. Warum?“  
„Naja, damals hatte ich dich gefragt, ob du El magst und du hast es bestritten“, sagte Nancy mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.  
„Ich mag mich ja irren, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du deine anderen Freunde jede Nacht anrufst ohne zu wissen ob sie es überhaupt mitbekommen oder nicht.“  
Mike errötete und suchte verlegen nach Worten. Aber noch bevor er einen (sowieso vergeblichen) Erklärungsversuch starten konnte, wurde Nancys Miene ernster.  
„Keine Geheimnisse mehr, okay? Und ich mein's ernst, Mike. Wir sind Geschwister! Wenn wir nicht einander vertrauen können, wem dann?“  
Nancy machte einen Schritt nach vorne und fixierte Mike mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick.  
„Wenn du Probleme hast, egal welcher Art… oder wenn du über irgendwas von all dem hier mit jemandem reden willst… ich werde immer ein offenes Ohr für dich haben.“  
„Alles klar“, erwiderte Mike mit brüchiger Stimme und nickte.  
„Keine Geheimnisse mehr.“

…

„Was läuft denn jetzt zwischen dir und Jonathan?“

**Author's Note:**

> Falls es euch gefallen hat, lasst Kudos oder nen Kommentar da :)


End file.
